


Polar Opposites

by Pinkgiraffe1604



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Bi, Bisexual Allura (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), BoyxBoy, Coming Out, Emo, Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), High School, M/M, Popular, Trans Pidge | Katie Holt, Voltron, popular/loner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 21:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 17,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkgiraffe1604/pseuds/Pinkgiraffe1604
Summary: Keith Kogane, the quiet, mysterious kid that sat on his own in every class he had. He only spoke when spoken to, never put his hand up or voluntarily worked in groups. Between bullies and people who were just plain rude, staying invisible was the best option.Lance McClain, the loud, popular kid that everyone knew and loved. He spoke to everyone was kind and polite what could anyone not like? He had a big group of 5 other friends and like him they were adored by everyone.They were Polar Opposites or were they?





	1. Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was previously one of my books from another fandom which I have changed and put into the world of Voltron. If things accidentally don't make sense I'm sorry. Feel free to leave a comment or message me on Tumblr @pinkgiraffe1604.

Keith Kogane, the quiet, mysterious kid that sat on his own in every class he had. He only spoke when spoken to, never put his hand up or voluntarily worked in groups. However he wasn’t rude like you would expect. Despite his shyness he still tried so hard to always respond to people if they talked to him and smile as he walked past. He just preferred to be alone it was easier. Between bullies and people who were just plain rude, staying invisible was the best option.

Lance McClain, the loud, popular kid that everyone knew and loved. He spoke to everyone was kind and polite what could anyone not like? He had a big group of 5 other friends and like him they were adored by everyone. 

Keith was gay - everyone knew that. That was the reason he was bullied. People thought he was a freak and hated him for it. Keith was proud to be gay. He knew that there was nothing wrong with him. His family supported him. He lived with his mom and little brother.

Lance was bi - no one knew that. It was a secret he’d kept with him for his whole life. He knew that if he told anyone that his life would change and he wasn’t prepared for that. He was perfectly happy avoiding his feelings and not dating until after high school at least. He didn’t know what his friends would think but he knew what others would. They would treat him the same way they treated the only out person in their year - Keith.

Lance noticed Keith. Although he had never spoke to him he was always watching him. It sounds weird but he had his reasons. As said before he was the only out person in his year. Lance always wondered what it would be like to be that. He was also intrigued by Keith, he didn’t know why but he was. His green eyes and dark hair just seemed to pull him in.

Keith noticed Lance. How could he not everyone did. However he was pretty certain due to his shyness that Lance would never notice him. He never saw the stares in admiration Lance sent his way or the extra friendly smiles Lance gave him. He just thought that he was like that with everyone because he was nothing special right?

They were polar opposites to everyone surrounding them.


	2. Assignment

Social studies: Keith truly hated it with a passion. You had to do projects on stupid things with stupid people. He walked in and immediately took the seat he always did in the corner at the back where hopefully no one would bother him.

Everyone else came filling in only seconds later coming from relatively the same place as him minus a few. The teacher wasn’t the best. Let’s say that. She was always late and never disciplined people - ever. Usually this would make her peoples favourite and she was just not Keith’s at all. It’s not like he enjoyed having strict teachers or anything he just prefered teachers who at least try to make people leave him alone.

“Ok everyone, so your new assignment is debates” Keith groaned internally this wasn’t gonna end well.  
“I’m going to split you into pairs and then into groups of two pairs. You will be given a topic and a month to prepare your arguments for your side in your pairs. I would give you less time but then I would have to give you more work and who wants to do that” She continued to talk and started to assign pairs but if Keith was honest he didn’t give a shit. No one in this class liked him so he didn’t care who he got.

“Keith Kogane and Lance McClain” Seconds later the chair next to Keith’s was being pulled out and Lance sat down. Keith was surprised Lance knew who he was.  
“Hi” Lance said excitedly. Why was he excited to work with him?  
“Keith and Lance with James and Bob” Fuck. Why of all people them? Oh well at least Keith was against them not with them.

The teacher then proceeded to walk round to every group and give them their debate topic. The topics were things veganism. Then she got to their group.

“You boys will be debating gay rights” Keith’s heart almost shattered. This was going to be so shitty. James and Bob looked at each other and then grinned at him.  
“Miss really?” Lance said from next to him “You’re having us debate whether someones existence is valid?”  
“If you don’t like it why don’t you and Keith debate for and James and Bob against” She said and then walked away  
“This is bullshit” Lance said when she left  
“What’s wrong Lance? Sad you got stuck with the f*g?” James asked smirking  
“No actually if anything I’m happy I got paired with Keith. Listen I already know you aren’t gonna hold back in this so you should know that neither am I. Be prepared” Lance said and then walked out as the bell went. 

Maybe this wasn’t gonna be as bad as Keith had thought.


	3. Lance

“So Lance, who’d you get paired/grouped with I wasn’t really paying attention” Hunk Lance’s best friend asked him as they walked away from Social studies and towards their next class.  
“Keith and then James and Bob”  
“Thats not too bad” he said  
“Maybe not for me but it is for Keith, however I can promise this now there is no way James and Bob are winning”  
“Why is it that bad for Keith?” Hunk asked  
“Our debate topic is gay rights and James and Bob are the people who bully him most about being gay” Lance explained  
“How do you know that?” Hunk asked  
“I just pay attention I guess” He said said to avoid saying the truth which was he admired Keith for his courage in coming out and so he looked for the people who bully him.

Lance wanted to be friends with Keith and this was his perfect opportunity. If he had just randomly invited him to come eat with his table before people would have been suspicious but now he had an excuse.

Keith seemed really nice just really shy. Lance didn’t know whether it was because he was bullied or not that he didn’t talk much, maybe he just wanted to make himself invisible.

Lance understood him sometimes. People probably think that because he was really popular that he loved being the centre of attention all the time but he didn’t. Sometimes he wished nobody knew who he was so he could be the real him without people judging. He wished that he could be honest with people about who he truly was but he fought so hard in the past not to because he didn’t want to be bullied or lose all of his friends. He didn’t want to feel abandoned and alone again.

He hasn’t ever properly been abandoned but often it feels like it. His parents aren’t really involved in his life they’re just there. They hardly ever talk to him or even acknowledge him. If he wanted something he had to do it himself. If he needed something he had to get it himself. It was lonely especially since no one knew. Lance just pretend the way he acted at school was the way he acted all the time but it wasn’t.

He acts like he does’t have depression even though it was hard. Putting on a brave face was sometimes impossible so he’d ring school pretending to be his parent saying he has a migraine or something. He had to it wasn’t like they’d care enough to do it for him. He didn’t want people to know about his life outside school because it was his problem not theirs and they’d think less of him than they do. He didn’t want that as much as he didn’t want the life he lived sometimes.

Lance’s ideal life would be living in his own house in a place where only a few people knew him. People who he could be honest about with everything. Not a place where everyone knew him and he couldn’t talk to anyone.


	4. Getting Along

Social studies happened 3 times a week. It was honestly one of Lance’s favourite lessons - usually. Talking all the time and no real work or rules made it so fun. He was looking forward to it since he would be working with Keith and luckily they wouldn’t really have to work with James and Bob. They were on the other side of the debate and they wouldn’t want them to know any of their points would they.

They would actually be starting to collect their points today. Lance wanted to show that he supported gay people without seeming over the top and suspicious. But most importantly he really wanted to get to know Keith.

He sat down in the seat next to where Keith usually sat - at the back of the classroom and waited for him to arrive.

When Keith entered the classroom he saw the opposite of what he was expecting. Lance was sat at the back in the seat next to the one Keith always sat in. He thought he would’ve had to go join him as he sat with his friends. Did Lance actually want to work with him?

No one ever wanted to work with Keith. He supposed he didn’t really help his case. Usually when he worked with someone they wouldn’t talk to him so he wouldn’t talk back and then he’d have to do all the work. However he felt like it was going to be different with Lance for some reason. He just didn’t know why. Oh well at least Lance actually cared about the work so he won’t have to do all of it.

“Hi Keith” he said as Keith sit down  
“Hello Lance”

The teacher then walked in, informed the class that they were to work in their pairs and come up with points for their debates and then left again. She was such a shit teacher.

“So I was thinking that for our debate we could not only talk about gay marriage and equality and stuff like that but also homophobia and the effects it can have on people, because that’s important” Lance began and Keith just nodded his head and said “Sure”

But Lance didn’t think he looked sure.

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to. I mean I totally understand you not wanting to do it. It’s fine if you don’t I promise” Lance blurted out and thought to himself ‘God Lance stop rambling’  
“Why wouldn’t I” Keith asked  
“Keith you don’t have to try to pretend you don’t know what I’m on about. I see that people give you a hard time just because you’re the only out person in our year, especially James and Bob” He said sympathetically to him.  
“I didn’t think you would have noticed, people don’t usually notice me”  
“Maybe I pay attention more than people give me credit for” Lance said jokingly.

“It’s fine I promise, I think it would be good to actually educate people maybe then they wouldn’t be such dicks, well most of them” Keith replied smiling at him.  
“Aww that’s the nicest thing anyones ever indirectly said about me” Lance said jokingly placing his hand over his heart. Keith just laughed and rolled his eyes at him. Lance could already tell they were going to get along.


	5. Standing Up

Lance really enjoyed working with Keith earlier they had so much more in common than anyone could ever think. Their sense of humours were so similar it was like they were the same person.

“Hey Lance” Hunk said from next to him. They were all sitting at the lunch table and by they I meant Lance, his 5 friends; Hunk, Pidge, Allura, Shiro and Matt and some other people who were kinda assholes but just sit with them cause they’re semi-popular.  
“Yeah” Lanceresponded  
“You and Keith seemed to really get along earlier, I didn’t expect that I mean you’re literally polar opposites”  
“Yeah you’re popular, he’s a loser; you’re nice, he’s emo; and most of all you’re normal, he’s a queer little f*ggot” one of the arseholes said laughing at the last bit with more of his asshole friends   
“Oi, no. You don’t get to say that, EVER, you hear me - Keith is not a loser he’s really nice and that is a disgusting word that definitely shouldn’t be coming out of your mouth especially to describe him. Pipe the fuck down.” Lance said aggressively

“And yes Hunk we did get along and I think we will continue to as I said he’s really nice” as he finished his sentence Lance saw Keith walk past looking clearly upset - he must have heard what the arsehole said. For fuck sake he didn’t deserve that.

He quickly rushed out the doors of the cafeteria.

“I’ll be back in a minute” Lance said getting out of his seat   
“You’re seriously gonna follow him, he ain’t worth it mate” one of the other arseholes said. He just rolled my eyes and said  
“You ain’t my mate”

Keith had been siting at a table by himself at lunch like always when he heard a conversation from Lance’s table that involved his name. 

“You and Keith seemed to get along earlier, I didn’t expect that I mean you’re literally polar opposites” One of his friends I’m 99% sure is called Hunk said

“Yeah you’re popular, he’s a loser; you’re nice, he’s emo; and most of all you’re normal, he’s a queer little f*ggot” someone else on the table said.

He tried not to let comments get to him but that fucking hurt. He couldn’t sit there and listen to this. He began to get out of his seat and gather his stuff into his bag. Before He could fully leave he heard Lance begin to speak.

“Oi, no. You don’t get to say that, EVER, you hear me - Keith is not a loser he’s really nice and that is a disgusting word that definitely shouldn’t be coming out of your mouth especially to describe him. Pipe the fuck down.” He said

Why was Lance standing up for him? He’s only spoke to him once? Sure they really got along but why would he defend him to his friends. Keith didn’t want to listen to them now ridicule him for doing so, so he made his way towards the exit and swiftly left.


	6. Comfort

Lance followed Keith through the halls and into the boys toilets. When he got in there he couldn’t see him but he could hear faint sobs coming from one of the cubicles.

He gently knocked on the door.  
“Keith come out please they’re just dickheads don’t listen to them”  
When no reply came from inside he simply sat against the door listening to his quiet cries.

“Keith please let me in” He said softly 

“They’re right” came quietly around a minute later  
“What do you mean?” Lance immediately replied   
“You’re popular and I’m a loser, you shouldn’t be here comforting me you should be with your friends”  
“I am with a friend”

The door opened a touch and Keith looked out at him through the crack.

“I meant someone who you actually like” he said  
“I do like you, you’re a very likeable person” Lance said smiling at him  
“No I’m not, if I was so likeable everyone wouldn’t hate me” he said the tears returning to his eyes

“Keith I don’t hate you and anyone that does is an idiot cause you’re an amazing person. You don’t deserve to have people say the things that asshole said about you”  
“Thought he was your friend, why would you call him an asshole?”  
“I’m not really friends with everyone I sit with” Lance said “Just 5 of them the rest are such pricks” he continued “and I’m really sorry about them but I promise I will always stick up for you”

Keith’s heart almost melted. Lance truly was such a good person. He’d known him for all of a day if that and he was already being kinder to Keith than anyone at this school ever had.

“No one should have to put up with the shit you do” Lance finished  
“It’s fine it doesn’t usually get to me like this, sorry you had to see it” Keith apologised   
“It’s fine, everyone has emotions, you shouldn’t have to keep them bottled up” Lance said  
“I suppose it all kinda builds up occasionally especially since I’ve been worrying about the debate with James and Bob” Keith admit. Since when did he easily open up with people?

“Don’t worry” Lance said and wiped the singular tear that was still on Keith’s cheek “We’re gonna destroy them and any of they’re shitty points, because there never has been and there never will be anything wrong with being who you truly are”

Lance felt like such a hypocrite he could tell Keith that but was still not prepared to do it himself.  
Ugh why was he like this?


	7. Enough

“Heyyyyyyy” Lance said sliding in the seat opposite Keith.  
“Hello LANCE, what are you doing here?” He asked

It was the day after he had comforted him in the bathroom. Keith was sitting on his usual table at lunch when he came over.

“I thought I’d come and sit with you because as I said those guys are arseholes and well I wanted to”  
“You didn’t have to you should have sat with you’re friends”  
“I am sitting with my friends, well one of them”  
“Why do you want to be friends with me?”  
“Usted es muy simpática”  
“Huh?” He questioned  
“Well you didn’t listen to me yesterday in English so I thought I’d try in Spanish”   
“But I don’t understand it”  
“Well that’s your problem isn’t it” He said smirking at Keith

“So I was thinking we could hang out this weekend” he asked Keith nervously. Since when was Lance McClain ever nervous? He was always so confident.  
“Yeah sure” how could Keith turn him down when he looked like that. His face lit up and he was back to his confident self.  
“I’ll pick you up at 2” he said putting a piece of paper on the table “Text me your address” and with that he walked away presumably to his next class. The bell rung and Keith walked off too.

*Time skip*

“Oi f*g, stay away from Lance, I mean it” came from behind Keith  
“If you hadn’t noticed it isn’t exactly me who approaches him it’s the other way around, so if you want me to stay away from maybe asking him would be better” he said without turning around, he’d honestly had enough of people. The looks, the whispers and mostly the pricks that hate him just because he liked boys.

“I wasn’t asking f*ggot” he said grabbing his shoulder turning him around  
“Yeah well I wasn’t joking and I also didn’t say you could touch me” Keith said he didn’t know what came over him. He could just feel the anger growing and bubbling inside of him. He was done. He’d had enough. Before he could stop himself his fist was flying towards the other guys face and he was on the ground holding his jaw.


	8. Friends

Lance was collecting things from his locker when he heard people chanting from down the corridor. He followed the noise and saw a crowd of people all chanting ‘fight’ and two people in the middle; one on the ground the other staring in shock.

He knew the guy on the floor, he was the asshole from yesterday who sits on the table with my friends. The other, Keith. Had Keith punched him?

“Keith, Keith what happened?” Lance asked pushing his way through the crowd.  
“I-I-I don’t know I was just so angry I couldn’t stop myself” he said. Lance took his arm in his hand and dragged him away from the crowd.

“Why were you angry? What did he do?” Lance asked  
“He told me to stay away from you so I said something snarky to him he grabbed me and I punched him”  
“Why would he tell you to stay away from me?”  
“Probably cause you’re popular and I’m not”  
“Well I’d much rather be friends with you not him” Lance said smiling at him

“Keith Kogane come with me” a teacher approached them  
“Sure” he said sighing, they both knew this was coming  
“I’m coming too” Lance said  
“Fine” she said, clearly not bothered enough to argue with him.

They both followed her into the headmasters office. The asshole was sat there with a tissue absorbing the blood coming from his nose.

Lance sat next to Keith.  
“Why are you here Lance?” The headmaster questioned, they knew each other well but not for bad reasons.  
“Well because I’m Keith’s friend and I was a witness”  
“To the punch?” He questioned  
“Well no, but I’m a witness to another thing”

“Lance you don’t have to tell him about yesterday it’s fine” Keith said quietly to only him  
“No it’s not Keith, it’s about time assholes like him got put in their place.” He reassured him

“So what exactly happened I’ve heard James’ side of the story now I want Keith’s.”

Keith looked nervous, Lance just gave him a reassuring look.   
“I was standing by my locker and he came over to me. He told me to stay away from Lance, I wasn’t facing him, I didn’t turn around I just told him that it wasn’t like I was stalking Lance and said he should ask Lance if he wants us to stay away from each other. He said he wasn’t asking and attempted to turn me around, I asked who said he could touch me and punched him.”  
“That seems a bit drastic don’t you think Keith” the headmaster said  
“Not after yesterday” Lance said

“What do you mean?” He asked him  
“Well, this asshole”  
“Language”  
“Anyway he was sitting at the table I sit at with my friends and Hunk asked me about working with Keith, he interrupted our conversation tone horrible about Keith and ever call him a disgusting word - which Keith heard. So he deserved it”  
“What disgusting word?” The headmaster asked  
“F*ggot” Lance said quietly he truly hated that word “It’s not fair, Keith gets treated like shit all the time just because he’s the only out person in the year. It’s bullshit! Why does the fact that he’s gay bother everyone so much” He was getting so angry just thinking about it. He felt a hand on his arm.

“Lance, calm down it’s ok, I’m used to it” Keith said softly  
“But you shouldn’t have to be Keith”  
“I can assure you Lance this will be dealt with, as for this situation, Keith I’m going to have to give you a warning as well as you James. Don’t do it again either of you”

We walked out of the office.  
“Thanks for that Lance I don’t think I would have got off as lightly if you weren’t there”  
“It’s ok thats what friends do” He said smiling then he walked to his next class.


	9. Hanging Out

Keith sat on his bed around 1:50pm on Saturday. He had given Lance his address and he was picking him up in 10 minutes. Keith still wasn’t sure what they were doing but he didn’t really care if he was honest. He liked being friends with Lance so doing anything with him would be better than lying around his bedroom all day.

He went downstairs, put his shoes on and waited. Even though he wasn’t nervous, he liked to be prepared. He also hated being, and people who were, late.

Keith sat there for almost 20 minutes. A loud knock came from his front door. He opened it.

“I am so sorry, like really sorry. I didn’t mean to be late I’m just shit with directions and even though I tried to follow directions I got lost like 7 times. I would have texted but I was driving an-“ Keith cut him off  
“It’s ok, really” Why was he being this nice? He had been annoyed and thought he had stood him up but when he opened the door and saw that look on Lance’s face all the annoyance left him and he just felt happy to see him.

They got in Lance’s car and started driving.

“So where are we going” Keith asked  
“Oh yeah I forgot to tell you. I was thinking that we could go to mine and maybe watch shit. That’s usually what I do on the weekends” he had that nervousness back like the other day  
“Yeah I do that too” Keith said laughing

“What do you want to watch?” Lance asked sitting next to him. They were both lying on his bed with his laptop in the middle on both of their laps.

“Have you ever watched Shadowhunters?” Keith asked  
“Yeah, I love that show” Lance responded excitedly  
“Same”  
“Wanna watch it again”  
“Sure”


	10. Shadowhunters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning* spoilers for season 1 of Shadowhunters   
> I highly recommend going and watching the show especially the wedding scene from 1x12

They sat there almost all day binge watching season 1 of Shadowhunters.

When it got to episode 12 Lance was very excited. This was his favourite episode by far.

“This is literally my favourite episode of the whole show” He said  
“Oh my god same, it’s literally the cutest thing ever”

The episode continued playing and it finally got to the wedding scene.

Tears filled his eyes as Alec walked back down that isle and towards Magnus. Keith knew exactly how he felt in that moment the conflict inside of wanting to come out and be happy but also staying in the closet and not having to ever face rejection or hate. He was also proud of ‘his boy’ for doing it and making the cutest ship ever.

He looked over to his left and saw Lance staring at the screen. Although his eyes were bleary he swore he saw little tears coming out of Lance’s eyes too.

Lance was so annoyed at himself. Usually he watched Shadowhunters at like 3 in the morning all alone in his room where no one can see him violently sob.

He mainly cried because of two things:  
1\. Malec is the cutest ship ever and they give him hope  
2\. He hasn’t come out yet and he knew that one day he’ll have to but for now he has to keep the true him hidden and that hurt like a bitch

Lance was trying so hard not to let any tears out but a few slipped. He tried to wipe them away as discretely as possible but Keith caught him.

“You crying as well” he said chuckling  
“Yeah” Lance said laughing “that was so fucking cute” he said trying not to give away the second reason he cries.

Keith brought his hand towards his face and brushed away the remaining tears with his thumb. Lance blushed and tried to hide it.

They sat through the remaining episode of season 1 both being obviously horrified when Camille kissed Mangus. They’d watched it like 1 million times but it’s always just as horrible as the first.

They then both continued to sit on his bed talking about the show. 

“I honestly don’t understand how Alec couldn’t be someone’s favorite Shadowhunter like he’s cool af, sassy af and emo af. Plus Matthew Daddario is like the hottest person alive so” Was it just Keith or was what Lance just said really gay? Also sounded like Keith.  
“Nah I like Raphael better always have preferred latinos” Keith said winking at him and for the second time that day Lance blushed whilst tying to hide it.


	11. Crying

Ever since hanging out at Lance’s place and watching Shadowhunters Keith had gone for the past two weekends and they watched all of it.

Keith’s also been subtly flirting with Lance. I mean he accidentally said that Matt Daddario was the most attractive PERSON ever and then blushed when Keith winked at him. Plus Keith thought he was very cute.

However what was super unexpected was when Lance arrived at Keith’s house last night around 11. His eyes looked red and his shoulder were slumped.

“Hi, I’m sorry for coming here I just didn’t want to be home right now and I didn’t know where else to go. I know that you have your own life and your own shit, I don’t want to just dump my problems on you because that’s not fair it’s just I really wanted to talk to someone and I thought that - “ he rambled

“Come here” Keith said pulling him off his doorstep and into a hug he looked like he really needed.

Keith lead him upstairs and into his bedroom, they both lay on the bed like they did at Lance’s but this time closer and Keith had his arm around his shoulders and Lance’s head on his shoulder.

“What happened?” He asked rubbing Lance’s upper arm

“My parent’s are shit at being parents. They’re rarely home and when they are they don’t pay attention to me. I’m constantly ignored, it always feels like they never actually wanted a kid and I’m a burden.”

“Aww, you’ll never be a burden to me, Lance” Keith said continuing to rub his arm as Lance cried onto him. Keith could feel the tears start to soak through his t-shirt.

“And then they thought I had gone to bed, but I hadn’t and I was listening to their conversation about someone they had met that day at work” he said his tears increasing “They were saying stuff like - he was so camp, there was no way he was going to be able to be a part of the company, the little f*ggy queer. I couldn’t take it I had to get out so I-I came here”

His arms were both tightly wrapped around Keith waist, who squeezed him back tightly.

“I have two questions” Keith said “One they sound like not the nicest of people but why did the comment make you want to get out of the house and two what did you do before coming here” he looked slightly taken aback like he didn’t expect Keith to know he didn’t say the whole story “You stuttered before saying you come here and you hadn’t stuttered the entire time so you were probably trying to skip that bit and had to consciously think about it”

“You’re amazing, how do you just see through everything I do” he said

“I’m magical, Lance please answer my questions”

“Okay well I’m bi” he says and Keith felt him breathe deeply “I’ve never told anyone that before” he said. Keith once again squeezed him. 

“I’m proud of you” he said

“And the other part. I have depression, I’ve had it for as long as I can remember, my parents don’t care. I don’t think they’ve ever noticed even when I didn’t get out of bed for like 3 weeks last summer holiday. It’s been like 2 months but I did it again, I just couldn’t stop myself” Keith looked down at him slightly confused


	12. Confessions

“I relapsed Keith” Lance said looking down not wanting to see his face.

To his surprise Keith got up off the bed and pulled Lance up with him. He thought he hated him. He didn’t want him in his house. The tears started to fall heavier as he was lead down a corridor and into a room. Before he knew it he was being lifted up onto a counter.

Keith stood between his legs and gently pulled up his sleeves and looked at his arms.

They weren’t the worst they had ever been just 4 not too deep cuts on Lance’s left forearm.

Keith took a damp cloth and some bandages, cleaned them and wrapped them up.

He then picked Lance back up off the counter and he wrapped his legs around Keith’s waist who carried him back to his room and they lay back down like before.

“How did you know I’d just left them and what to do?” Lance asked

“Like you said Lance, I see through everything you do plus this isn’t my first time dealing with stuff like that”

Lance looked up at him. 

“I’m sorry you had to go through that” he said  
“I’m sorry you’re going through it Lance” Keith said

“I like you Keith” he said. They had been sitting in silence for about 10 minutes.

“I like you too Lance” Keith said

“No I mean I like like you. I’m sorry” he said keeping his head down. Keith gently pulled his chin up so he was looking up at him. He was aware that this is probably the most vulnerable Lance had ever been in front of anyone before.

“I like like you too Lance, how could I not? You’re beautiful, you have the most captivating eyes I’ve ever seen, seeing your smile makes my whole day. You’re so funny and care about me when no one else has. You see the best in people but know that you shouldn’t take shit from people. You’re amazing and anyone would be lucky to have you in their life.”

Lance leaned up slightly and kissed him. It was slow and passionate like the only thing he wanted to be doing in that moment was kissing him. The only thing Keith could think about was him, him here, him now. They pulled away.

“I might have lied, I don’t think I like you. Keith I love you” he said

“I love you too Lance” Keith said and pulled him in once again kissing him just as passionately and slowly as before.


	13. Boyfriend

Lance woke up and felt arms around his body. He tightened his grip around Keith’s waist. 

“Morning” He said

“I didn’t realise you were awake” He said

“Yep” He said and kissed the top of Lance’s forehead “come on let’s go and have breakfast”

They walked down stairs hands wrapped around each other

“Morning mom, morning Noah” Keith said taking a seat at the kitchen table. Lance sat next to him feeling slightly awkward. He’d never met his mom or brother before and was aware of how much of a mess he looked.

“Morning Honey, who’s this?” She asked Lance then became aware of the fact that he got here really late last night, she didn’t know he was here and he looked a mess. He was also a guy and Keith is gay which he was pretty sure she was aware of. It looked a tad weird that’s all I’m saying. 

“This is Lance” he said. They all ate with little conversation.

Lance went upstairs to Keith’s room whilst he talked to his mom presumably about him.

“So why is he here and when did he get here?”

“Well I was down here at like 11 last night and I was about to go to bed but he knocked on the door so I invited him in. He’s my best and only friend and he was upset”

“Is that why I heard crying from the hallway at like half past?” She asked

“Yeah I took him to the bathroom” Keith said trying not to give anything away about what happened

“Why was he upset?”

“Just some family stuff” he answered

“Sooooooo, you said best friend, but is he just that?” She asked smiling

“Well I want him to be my boyfriend and I know he likes me but I’m literally the only person who knows he’s gay and he only told me yesterday but I haven’t asked him yet”

*Meanwhile upstairs*

Lance heard a knock on the door before he saw Noah enter. He was 2 years younger than them (15).

“Hi” Lance said slightly awkward but still as confident as his usual self.

“Hi, when did you get here?” Noah asked. Lance supposed he had to expect this.

“Late last night” He answered

“How come?”

“I was upset and Josh is my best friend so I wanted to talk to him, sorry if I woke you” 

“No it’s fine you didn’t. I know you said he’s your best friend but I saw you holding hands on the way down stairs this morning. Are you his boyfriend?”

“Well I want to be” Lance said “And I think he wants me to be but I only told him last night that I was bi”

“Wait I know who you are you’re like the most popular guy in school” Noah said

Lance started to panic. Was he going to tell people what he had just said?

“Okay Noah, out now, if you tell anyone anything he just said I’ll snap your neck” Keith said walking in 

“I wasn’t going to don’t worry” He said obviously knowing Keith was joking but also knowing that there was some truth in it

“Did you hear what I said?” Lance asked his cheeks tinted red

“I might have heard the last bit” He said smiling at me “Therefore Lance McClain will you be my boyfriend?” He asked

“I would love to” Lance said kissing him once again


	14. Idea

Lance had been hanging around Keith at school a lot more but they’ve kept it non romantic cause Lance didn’t want people to know yet. However this was about to change.

“So I have an idea, why don’t during our presentation we make James and Bob go first then at the end of ours we announce that we’re together” Lance said, they were sitting together at lunch

“Really, are you sure, you know I’m ok to do it whenever you are, but I want to make sure you’re sure because I know how big of a deal it is” Keith replied, he had honestly been an angel about it I couldn’t have a more caring boyfriend, it would be impossible. 

“I’m sure plus it’s not until next Monday so I have plenty of time to change my mind”

“Ok but only if ur sure, I want my boyfriend to be happy” he said smiling at him.

“I am” Lance said secretly holding his hand under the table “I still love hearing you call me that, I don’t think I ever won’t”

“Oi fag, McClain” Lance heard coming from behind him. He turned around and was greeted with the faces of Bob and James.

“What do you want?” He asked sighing and slowly removing his hand from Keith’s incase they saw.

“Just letting you know that we’re absolutely going to destroy you in the debate thing in Monday” James said beginning to walk back before pausing “oh and by the way we’re going first” he said this time fully walking away laughing with Bob.

“Idiots, they’ve literally just given us exactly what they want” Lance said also beginning to laugh “wait I just realised what they called you I’m going to kill him” he said beginning to stand up.

Keith put his hand over his that was now on the table and calmly said “it’s fine babe they’re not worth it” and with those words Lance melted.

Keith calling him babe was a close second to how he felt when he called him his boyfriend. Lance sat back down again and just stared at Keith. He was so fucking beautiful

“I can’t believe I got so lucky” Lance said under his breath but apparently Keith heard it too.

“How so?” He asked hand still laid on top of Lance’s. 

“I have the best boyfriend in the whole universe”


	15. It Must Run in the Family

Whenever Keith and Lance wanted to spend time together they went to Keith’s house. They didn’t want to risk ever being caught ‘doing anything’ by Lance’s parents. That sounds bad but you know what I mean, after hearing what he heard them say they didn’t want to risk them seeing ANYTHING.

They were lying on his bed, Lance’s head on Keith’s chest his hands running through his hair. Keith’s door burst open and in came his brother and behind him was someone who Lance assumed was one of his friends.

“Oh sorry” Noah said quickly pushing his friend in the other direction away from the room and back into the hallway

“I didn’t know Lance was here, I’ll see if he saw anything and if he did I’ll make him promise to tell no one” he said quietly before rushing out of Keith’s room

“You have the best brother ever, being the best must run in your family” Lance said smirking at that part “I mean he cares so much about you that he goes to so many lengths to help keep our relationship a secret and therefore keeping you happy because obviously I’m the best thing to ever happen to you” he said with that confident smile that Keith had grown to love so much.

“Nah you’re the worst thing to happen to me definitely” Keith said smirking back at him

“Oh really” Lance said beginning to smirk again

“Yeah” Keith said teasing him

Before he knew it Lance was sat on him, straddling his hips and his arms were being pinned above his head. Lance was still smirking.

“You sure?” He asked

“BOYS, DINNER” They heard Keith’s mom shout

“You’ve escaped this time Keithtopher” Lance said laughing and climbing off. 

“For the last time my full name isn’t Keithtopher, I don’t have a longer name. Keith is my full name” He said shaking his head and following his boyfriend downstairs.

They were all sat around the table and by all I meant the five of the. Keith, Noah, their mom, Noah’s friend (Ben) and Lance.

Lance saw Noah mouth something to Keith across the table.

‘He didn’t see, he’s pretty clueless anyway’ Lance thought he said and he realised what he was talking about.

He sent a smile Noah’s way. He truly was one of the most caring and sweet people he had ever met, just like his brother. He cared so much about other people’s happiness.

They finished eating and headed back upstairs. Lance saw Keith side hug his brother before coming back into his room and closing the door.

Perfect.


	16. Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning* - Make out, if you don’t want to read it skip this chapter. Also this is my first time writing a make out not just a kiss so forgive me if it’s bad. Also I know Lance isn’t an only child but in this story he is.

Keith turned around after closing the door and was immediately pushed against it. He felt another mouth attack him with a deep, passionate kiss. He shut his eyes and kissed back knowing that it was Lance. I mean who else would be 1. In his room and 2. Kissing him?

Lance’s hands were on his waist, pinning him against the door. Keith brought his hands up and wrapped them around his neck. The kiss got more intense and once again all Keith could think about was him, him here, him now. 

Keith pushed back against him, they were pretty much matched in strength but Lance didn’t fight against it. Keith moved them away from the door and across his room, over to his bed where they had been before.

When they reached his bed Keith pushed him down onto it momentarily disconnecting their lips. Without hesitation he reversed the roles of earlier, climbing on top of Lance and straddling his lap, however Keith didn’t pin his arms above his head and he was sat up unlike he had been.

They stared into each other’s eyes.

Lance’s original plan had been to pin Keith against the door, kiss him and get him to admit that he was wrong earlier and Lance was the best, however that had all gone out of the window the moment he kissed back.

“I might have lied” Keith said close to Lance’s ear in a low seductive voice “you’re definitely the best thing to ever happen to me”

Once again Lance hungrily connected their lips pulling Keith’s head down further to easily meet his. Lance knew he would never be able get enough of Keith.

One hand was on Keith’s waist the other on his cheek. All Lance wanted right now was to feel his lips on his, to be as close as he could to him, never let him go.

Lance moved his hands up his torso under his shirt, feeling every inch of his perfect skin. Nothing else mattered only him.

“I love you so much” He said against his lips in the same tone Keith had used earlier

“I love you too babe” he said and Lance melted further into the kiss. He loved hearing him call him that so much.

A knock sounded on the door and it opened. They both turned their heads.

Noah stood there awkwardly. “I was just gonna tell you that Ben left so you don’t have to worry about him coming in and interrupting anything but it looks like I already am so I’ll be going now. I really need to rinse my eyes with bleach and I should learn to wait a few more seconds after knocking” he said walking away

“I love that kid” Lance said laughing

Keith jokingly pouted at him.

“But not nearly as much as I love you” He said reconnecting their lips

“Although I do feel kinda bad that he saw this, I would feel so awkward if it was my older brother his boyfriend” Lance said gesturing to the fact that Keith was still sat on his lap.

“Well as he said he should wait longer after knocking and you have a gay brother? Why didn’t I know this, I could’ve had a hot, older boyfriend instead” Keith said laughing also

“No I don’t I’m an only child”

“Only joking, I only want you and you’re definitely the hottest person ever” Keith said kissing him once again

“And I only want you too” Lance said picking up where they left off before Noah walked in.


	17. Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I talk about religion for like 6 lines. I’m no expert and everyone’s opinions and interpretations are their own. If you disagree with me please keep it to yourself and ignore what I have wrote, it’s not crucial to the storyline.

It was Monday. The day had finally arrived.

Today was the day people found out.

They learned of Keith and Lance’s love.

The day was going smoothly as usual. Social studies was the period before lunch so they kinda expected that at lunch news would spread but luckily there was only one period after that and they were both in it and the teacher was one of the nicest in the school, she wouldn’t put up with homophobic shit from anyone.

Lance was nervous as to be expected but he knew that he wanted to do this. He knew he didn’t want it to be a secret anymore.

“Ok class today are your presentation/debates your groups will be called up and it’s up to you who goes first”

“Are you sure you want to do this” Keith said

“100%” Lance said squeezing his hand under the table. It was nearing the end of the lesson and they were the only group left

“Keith, Lance, James and Bob”

“We’re going first” Bob said

“Off you go boys”

Their points were mainly that the bible says it’s wrong and that marriage should be between and man and a woman, kids should be raised by a man and a woman. Keith and Lance had so won this.

They got up to the front and presented their points. Keith one side of the board and Lance the other. 

They spoke about how all love should be celebrated, no one should be discriminated against because they don’t fit social norms, just because someone is gay doesn’t mean there’s anything wrong with them and the affects of homophobia. They could have gone on more but they only had a limited amount of time.

“And most importantly there is nothing wrong with loving who you love, no matter their gender” Lance finished moving over to Keith and taking his hand in his, intertwining their fingers. Lance smiled at him and he smiled back and then they turned to back to the class.

“Question time, as before the class can ask questions about the subject and both sides can argue points”

“Why does the bible say being gay is wrong?” a girl asked from somewhere near the back

“Because God knows it’s disgusting” answered James

“Actually it doesn’t the true meaning of that part of the bible means that man shall not lie with boy, it’s talking about paedophillia not gay people”

After a few more questions the teacher announced that there was time for one more question.

“Why are Lance and Keith holding hands?”

Before either James or Bob could say anything Lance interrupted.

“Because as I said there is nothing wrong with loving the person you love and I love Keith”

“And I love Lance” Keith said.

Talking could be heard through out the room.

“Quiet, Keith and Lance win, they had way stronger points than James and Bob and they were clearly more prepared”

The bell rung and everyone left class.

Lance did it. Now people knew something before he met Keith he wanted no one to ever find out. However now that he was with Keith none of that mattered.

He made Lance the happiest he’d ever been, nothing else compared to it. Lance loved Keith Kogane and he didn’t care who knew.


	18. The Others

“Hey Lance, Keith can we sit here?”

Keith looked up from my conversation with Lance. It was lunch and as usual they were sat by themselves.

There were five people standing by the end of the table.  
The one who spoke was a short girl, behind her was Hunk, next to them was a boy who looked really like the short girl, a tall guy with white and black hair and another girl who had white hair.  
Lance looked at Keith as if asking for approval. He nodded.

“Sure, Pidge” he said

‘Pidge’ and Hunk sat on Keith’s side of the table and the other three on his.

“Hunk told us what happened in social studies” Pidge said

“Ok” Lance replied

“So you’re gay?” the boy who looked like ‘Pidge’ said

“Bi actually, Matt” Keith could tell that usually he wouldn’t say their names whenever he addressed them but was doing so to avoid formal introductions between them all.

“Ok then, I’m Allura, this is Katie or Pidge, that’s Hunk, Shiro and Matt” she said pointing to each of them “and if you hurt our boy we hurt you” she said smiling at Keith.

“I promise I would never dream of it”

Well that had gone better than expected.

“So when did this happen?” Asked Shiro. Lance was glad they were being so nice and not ignoring Keith like he knew most people would.

“Like 3 weeks ago” he replied

“Ok enough of awkward questions how about we have a normal conversation” Matt said. Lance knew he hated it when things were awkward.

“Agreed” He said

They continued to talk all the way through lunch. Surprisingly Keith got on really well with them, I mean Lance didn’t expect it since there was 5 of them and before being Lance’s friend then boyfriend he didn’t talk to anyone especially not in groups.

“So tell us more about yourself Keith” Shiro said

“Well there’s not really that much to me. I like things that are considered ‘emo’ but I don’t think of myself as emo, I’m a walking meme, I have a younger brother called Noah he’s 14, I’m pretty boring apart from that I literally am not interesting at all” Keith answered

“Yes you are interesting, he loves games and music, his brother is the sweetest kid ever apart from him, he’s adorable, he’s one of the funniest people I’ve ever met, we have the same sense of humour, and most importantly he loves me” Lance said

“That I do” Keith replied.

A chorus of “Awwwwwws” came from the others as Keith blushed and Lance smiled.

They really were cute together.


	19. 'I Don't Want to Miss a Thing'

They decided that to all go to Keith’s after school and hang out more.

They all sat in his room which was a decent size, played games, talked and did whatever.

They were getting along so well Lance was so happy. His boyfriend and his best friends liked each other what more could he ask for.

After a while the other boys left and it was just Keith and Lance. They were lying on his bed talking and listening to music, Keith’s head on his chest his hand playing with his hair. Lance loved being like this with him. The song changed.

**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away dreaming**

“Dance with me” He said climbing off the bed and pulling Keith to his feet

**I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure**

Lance pulled him close and pressed their foreheads together. His arms were around Keith’s waist and Keith’s around his neck.

**Don't want to close my eyes**  
I don't want to fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing 

They swayed gently to the music, never breaking eye contact.

**'Cause even when I dream of you**  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing 

“Have I ever told you I love you” Keith said

**Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing**

“Everyday, but I love to hear you say it so say it again”

**Then I kiss your eyes**  
And thank God we're together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever 

“I love you babe”

**Don't want to close my eyes**  
I don't want to fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing 

Lance thought he actually melted right there on the spot. Those 4 words made his heart glow. He would never get tired of hearing them, he never could.

**'Cause even when I dream of you**  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing 

Their lips connected in a slow passionate kiss, this was by far the best moment of Keith’s life.

**I don't want to miss one smile**  
I don't want to miss one kiss  
I just want to be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just want to hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time 

The kiss broke and they went back to swaying to the music, maintaining eye contact.

**Don't want to close my eyes**  
I don't want to fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing 

Lance was the happiest in this moment than he’d ever been and he thought he could ever get. Nothing could possibly ruin how he felt right now.

**Don't want to close my eyes**  
I don't want to fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you baby  
I don't want to miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing 


	20. Parents

Lance walked back home, not living that far from Keith’s. Nothing could ruin the mood he was currently in. He was in cloud 9. Whilst walking the memories of the day and his relationship drifted through his head along with the thoughts of how lucky he was to have Keith in his life let alone being his amazing, adorable and not to mention hot boyfriend.

When he walked through the front door of hi house he didn’t expect his parents to be home. They never usually were. It was around 11pm and a week day so even if they were home they usually wouldn’t be awake, let alone sitting on the sofa staring at the door as if they were waiting for him to come home.

“Lance, we’re so glad you’re finally home” his mom said walking over and pulling him into an awkward hug. This was so strange to Lance, no one (apart from Keith) had hugged him in the past 10 or so years and especially not his parents. As I’ve already said his parents hardly ever acknowledged him let alone were affectionate towards him.

“Hi?” He replied

“Your mother and I wanted to have a conversation with you about something that she was told today” his dad spoke

A million things flashed through his head, but mainly one - Keith. Lance knew his parents had friends who had kids that went to their school but he thought that they would just keep it to themselves cause you know, it’s non of their business. And then he started to panic remembering why they always went to Keith’s not his. What happened the night him and Keith got together and what his parents had said.

“What’s that?” Lance asked trying to play off the idea that he knew what they were talking about. If they didn’t know, he didn’t want them too. Not yet anyway.

“Well my friend Jane has a daughter who is in your year and she told Jane that something happened at school today and it was to do with you, and after Jane heard this she told me. Why didn’t you tell us?

“Tell you what?’ He asked, he hated to admit it but he was so scared in that moment, his defence mechanism had always just been deny, deny, deny and right now that was coming out.

“Come on Lance we know, you can’t hide it anymore. What’s his name?” His dad asked.

Lance was done. He couldn’t take keep hiding anymore. He’d done it for the past 17 years and he didn’t want to do it anymore.

“Keith” he said in a voice quieter than it had been before

“Why didn’t you tell us?” His mom asked again. That question annoyed him, surely she knew.

“Are you joking? Like are you deadly serious? Do you not remember the last 17 years of my life or do you really just not know I’m here most of the time? You always ignore me, most of the time it fees like you didn’t even want a kid so I’m just a burden. You only ‘want’ me when it benefits you, never when it doesn’t. So even if what you said three weeks ago didn’t happen you still would be one of the last ones to be told. Even if you weren’t homophobic pieces of shit, you’re strangers to me. Why would I tell two strangers my deepest secret? Being with Keith taught me that I do deserve peoples attention, I’m not a burden and I’m actually wanted in this word unlike you ever did, which is as parents should have been your job. But you’re always so caught up in your paying jobs you never realised that.” Tears starting to flow out of his eyes. He was so wrong earlier this had definitely ruined his mood. “I’ve had such a good day, I don’t need to put up with his bullshit” He finished beginning to walk away and up the stairs

“We realise we were wrong. We know we should have done so much better and we shouldn’t have said anything we did. We always lived in our own bubble where things that weren’t the social norms didn’t affect us so we thought badly about them, but we know now that they do affect us, they always have affected us we just did’t know it or rather didn’t want to know it.” His dad said making him pause on the third step.

“We love you Lance, we always have an I know we’ve been shit at showing it but we realise that know, we want to make things better between us. We don’t care that you’re gay, we care that you are loved by someone”

Lance couldn’t stop the tears from streaming out of his eyes now. Sobs wracked his body. His mom pulled him in for another hug and his dad joined this time. For the first time ever it felt like they were a proper family.

They pulled away after a while and they both smiled at Lance.

“So come and tell us what he’s like” she said pulling him over to sit on the sofa with them. She sounded like a typical mom, something Lance had always wanted.

“Well first of all I’m not gay I’m bi. Anyway his names Keith, he’s funny and kind and caring and sweet. He likes all the things I like; the same music, games, Tv shows. He has an amazing little brother who is just as caring and sweet as he is, like he went through so many lengths to keep our relationship a secret for the past three weeks. He has black hair and these dreamy purple eyes I’ve ever seen. I love him so much” Lance said beginning to ramble but also blushing because he just realised he said that to his parents.

“Let’s see a picture” His dad said

Lance showed them his lock screen which was a picture of them two. Keith was standing in front of him. Lance was leaning forward and kissing his cheek. A bright blush was spread across Keith’s face. He looked so pretty in it. It was by far Lance’s favourite picture of them.

“Awww he seems like a lovely boy” His mom said

“Yeah he really is”


	21. Happiest

“Hey babe” Keith said answering the phone to Lance

“Wanna come over?”

“Aren’t your parents home?”

“Yeah, that’s the point they want to meet you”

“How come?”

“Because they may have been told about what happened in social studies yesterday and confronted me. I lost it and shouted at them because they asked why I didn’t tell them. They said they love me and have realised that they need to be better parents and they don’t care that I’m bi. They asked me about you and I must have done a wonderful job of describing you cause they want to meet you.”

“Oh my god Lance, I’m so proud of you, of course I’ll come. Be there in 15 minutes”

“See you then handsome”

“See you then beautiful” Keith knew he would’ve made Lance blush by calling him that but he was cute when he blushed.

He threw on a jacket and shoes and began walking to Lance’s house.

Lance was nervous. He knew his parents said that they were good with him being bi and that Keith seemed nice but what if this went wrong?

The doorbell sounded and he shot up to get to it before either of his parents could

“Hey Keith” He said leaning down slightly to kiss his lips  
“Hey babe” he said wrapping his arms around him.

“You ready?” Lance asked nervously  
“Are you?” Keith replied laughing slightly  
“I don’t think I ever will be but it’s happening so I guess I’ll have to be’ He said laughing slightly with him

Lance wrapped his hand around his and intertwined their fingers. Keith squeezed it as a form of reassurance.

“Mom, dad, Keith’s is here”

“Hello, I’m Victor, Lance’s dad and this is my wife Penelope” his dad said shaking Keith’s free hand but his mom went straight in for a hug.

“It’s very nice to meet you both” Keith said, wow polite around parents too what more could Lance ask for from him.

His parents talked and talked to Keith about any and everything.

“So Lance mentioned you have a younger brother, who else do you live with?” His mom asked

“Just my mom, my dad up and left when I was 5, but it’s ok because we’re way better off without him” he said

He never really talked about his dad, when he did Lance could sense the tension growing in him. He was annoyed at the fact that he left when Noah was so young but at the same time was glad that Noah hadn’t had a chance to feel the attachment he did before he had left. All he wanted was for Noah to not be hurt and he knew that if he hadn’t left it would have just been worse in the long run.

“Well, you seem like a lovely person, I hope Lance makes you happy” his mom said

“Of course he does, he makes me the happiest out of anyone”

“And Keith makes me happiest”


	22. Noah pt1

Noah had been driving to school with Lance and Keith for the past almost 3 weeks now. It was easiest and actually quite fun. Lance always came to their house and then they all drove together. Noah thought nothing of the weird looks he sometimes got from a certain group in his year. He thought they were just confused that he was with two older people. It wasn’t until the day Keith shouted to him over his shoulder as he walked off.

“Mom’s working late tonight remember”  
“Ok” Noah shouted back and walked off 

He spent the morning with Ben (his best friend) as he usually did nothing was weird until Ben left him to go piss. Then Lotor and his ‘generals’ came round the corner to where he was standing.

“So,” Lotor began “you’re f*g boy’s brother”  
“Don’t call Keith that” Noah said standing up for his brother but also aware of the fact that there were 4 of them and 1 of him.

“I’ll call him what I want, it’s his fault the most popular guy in our school is gay and you know what rep that will give us to other schools? Not a good one” Lotor said answering his question before Noah could

“No it’s not, just because he’s dating Lance doesn’t mean Keith ‘made’ him gay. He’s not gay anyway, he’s bi”  
“Well whatever he is it’s disgusting”  
“And what you’re saying isn’t?” Noah asked and immediately regretted it as Lotor’s fist flew into his face and knocked him to the ground.

“You have no right to say that to me especially when your brother is the most disgusting person ever” he said and then began to kick Noah along with his other 3 ‘friends’. There was nothing he could physically do I mean he was on the shorter side and as skinny as a match stick he wouldn’t stand a chance.

“Oi, what the fuck are you doing” Ben said coming up from behind them. He, on the other hand, was tall and played for their rugby team - no one messed with him.

They all ran away laughing with each other

“Shit Noah, are you alright, do you want me to call your brother” he said crouching down next to him.  
“NO!” Noah said “he can’t know this happened”  
“Was it about him?” He asks voice full of sympathy  
“Yeah” he said looking down  
“Hey look at me, it’s ok” Ben said putting two fingers under his chin and gently pushing it upwards towards him  
“You can’t call Keith, he’ll be worried about me, he has enough of his own stuff to deal with”  
“I won’t, but we need to call someone, you’re face is bleeding and I bet you have bruised ribs”  
“Call Lance, he’ll know what to do without worrying Keith” Lance had become like a second brother to him recently “My head kills”   
“Ok” Ben said softly now sitting next to him. 

Noah gently rested his head on his shoulder

It was almost the end of break when Lance’s phone began ringing. The contact name showed ’Noah’. Why was he calling him and not Keith?

He answered it only being with Shiro and Pidge as the others had lessons over the other side of the school.

“Hey bud, what’s up?” The voice that answered wasn’t his but sounded familiar  
“Hi so this is Ben, Noah’s friend, are you with Keith?” He asked  
“No he’s the other side of the school by the new building, I have period 4 with him though”  
“Good” ok so now Lance was really confused “I need you to come to the back of the old building and don’t tell anyone where you’re going cause it’s a secret”  
“Ok, but where’s Noah?” He asked slightly concerned  
“I’m here” He heard quieter  
“I’ll be there in a minute”

“Gotta go do something quickly guys, see ya” Lance said beginning to walk away  
“Bye” He heard the two voices call after him.

What was going on?


	23. Noah pt2

Lance walked round the back of the building. The bell had just rung so there was no one there but he saw what looked like two people sitting on the floor. He walked closer and sure enough it was Noah and Ben. Noah was leaning his head on Ben’s shoulder, awwww they looked so cute. His thought were snapped away from that when he saw the blood on Noah’s face. He picked up his pace until he was in front of them.

“OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED” He said  
“Sssshhhh” Noah lazily shushed him. Ben’s hand was stroking through his hair and pushing his fringe out of his face  
“I went to piss and three douchebags in our year beat him up because of something to do with Keith and then I came back, they ran off and he insisted I call you and not Keith”  
“Noah are you ok?” Lance asked sitting the other side of him, Noah had became like the younger brother he’d never had recently.  
“I have a headache and my ribs are sore but apart from that I’m perfect” he said. Lance was glad they didn’t punch the sarcasm out of him.

“We have to tell Keith” Lance said knowing it was the best thing  
“No he has enough to deal with, he doesn’t need my problems as well”  
“Trust me, he’ll want to know about this and if I don’t tell him then you just make a problem for me cause ill have to deal with his annoyance at me” Lance said, the last part jokingly  
“Ok” Noah agreed, Ben still with one arm around him, hand running through his hair comfortingly.

Keith felt his phone buzz in my pocket. This RE lesson was boring so he looked at it, why not?

Lance: Come to the back of the old building and hurry, make some excuse to get out of class

Keith was worried, if Lance wanted him he usually didn’t tell him to hurry cause in his words “waiting for hours would be worth being able to see you for a few seconds” he really was a sap but Keith loved him. Something had to be up.

He raised his hand

“May I go to the toilet please”  
“Sure, hurry back” pfft, like that would happen

He got out of his seat and collected all of his stuff.

When he got to the back of the old building he saw Lance sitting on the floor back against the wall with two other people.

He walked over and saw it was Noah and Ben. Lance was holding a pack of tissues whilst Noah had one to his nose there was another discarded on the floor covered in … BLOOD!?

“OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED!?” He asked worried  
“Sssshhhh” Lance slightly chuckled whilst Noah lazily shushed him and rested his head on Ben’s shoulder who began to run the hadn’t that was on his shoulder through Noah’s hair.

Keith looked at Lance questioningly who just shrugged his shoulders.  
“Once again what happened” Keith asked and Lance stood up dragging him away with him 

“Noah got beat up. I don’t know the full story just he was on his own three guys did it and then ran away when Ben came back to him, Ben then called me because Noah didn’t want to worry you. But I said that we should tell you” he said  
“Thanks babe” Keith said quickly kissing him before turning to walk and stopping

“Wait, what’s going on with them two?” He asked   
“I don’t know they’ve been like that pretty much the whole time I’ve been here”  
They both look back over to them. Noah had his head raised off Ben’s shoulder and was looking up at him. Ben said something that made him laugh but as soon as he did his face showed a look of pain and one of his hands shoots to his ribs and his head fell back to Ben’s shoulder.  
“They’re cute” Lance said “It’s nice to see someone who cares about him as much as he cares about others, apart from us”  
“Yeah, it is” Keith said and actually walked back over to them this time

He sat next to him like Lance had been when he arrived.  
“Noah I’m taking you home” he said “And you shouldn’t have worried about telling me, you’re my brother, I care about you, none of your problem would ever be a burden to me, I love you”  
“Love you too Keith” he said “You have a test last you can’t miss it, I’ll be fine”  
“I can take him to mine” Ben chimes in (haven’t you people ever heard of, sorry I couldn’t stop myself) “My mom’s a nurse and she’s not at work until 4 so she can look at him and make sure he’s ok”  
“And I’ll drive us come on” Lance said

Keith signed them all out of school and they got in the car, Lance driving, Keith passenger and the other two in the back.

“Lance, I don’t know if I should leave him, I can always do my test another time”  
“Keith, he’ll be fine” he said resting a hand on his boyfriends thigh comfortingly.

Keith looked in the back at Noah and Ben.

“You can’t go to sleep yet, just a little longer” Ben said quietly to Noah, still stroking his hand through his hair, who was falling asleep on his shoulder cuddled up to him. 

Lance was right, he would be fine.


	24. Boah

They entered Ben’s house. Noah had been here a million times before. They usually hung out in his basement because his room wasn’t the biggest thing in the world.

His mom was shocked not expecting to see anyone for another 4 hours.

“Boys what are you doing here” Marie asked  
“Well Noah got beat up and I was wondering if you could make sure he’s alright and Keith had something to do so I said he could stay here” Ben explained  
“Of course I can, come here honey”

She checked Noah over and said he was fine, he didn’t have a concussion and he should go and get some rest.

They went upstairs and into Ben’s room and Noah looked around. It had been about 2 months since he had been up there. 

There was now a big bi pride flag hanging from his wall.

“When did that get there?” Noah asked curiously, Ben had never told him he was bi

“Oh last week, I was going to tell you but I didn’t know what you’d say I mean it took me a while to figure it out and I wanted to tell you in a proper way not just blurt it out, kinda like I’m doing now I-“

Noah cut him off “It’s fine, you’re my best friend. No matter what I’ll always support you, if it makes you feel better I’ve been waiting for the right time to tell you I’m pan”

“Thank you, and thanks for telling me” he said and pulled Noah into a hug. “Now you need to rest and sleep” he said gently pushing him onto his bed and laughing.

Noah lay comfortably on his bed but wasn’t satisfied.

“Lie with me” He said quietly  
“Of course” Ben said, they had been always been really close so sleeping in the same bed wasn’t uncommon.

Ben lay next to him on his back and Noah turned on his side wrapping his arms around his torso. He cuddled up to Ben and he wrapped his arm around Noah as he drifted off to sleep.

When Noah woke up, Ben was laid on his side and their bodies were intertwined. Ben’s face was so cute Noah just wanted to kiss him. He’d had a crush on him for the last 6 months but he didn’t want to ruin their friendship.

Noah found his phone on the bed and saw it was around half 4, they’d slept for 5 hours. Oops.

He had 3 texts from Keith and one from Lance.

Keith: Are you ok now?  
Keith: Noah?  
Keith: You’re not dead are you?

Lance: Ok so I’ve convinced Keith that you’re not dead but when you I assume wake up can you please text him to confirm this as he won’t stop mithering

He text them both back 

To Lance : Sure and you assumed right we fell asleep

To Keith: I’m alive Ben and I just fell asleep

Their replies came quickly

Lance: Together?

Keith: Together!?

Noah had a feeling Keith’s was a lot more serious than Lance’s, who was probably wiggling his eyebrows right now.

He started a group chat between them and added Ben so he could back him up when he woke up.

Noah named the chat: ‘I’m not a slag, I promise’

Noah: We both just fell asleep cause I was tired and I guess he was too. None of what ur thinking

Lance: You sure?

Noah: Yes I’m sure. His mom was home, we wouldn’t have wanted her accidentally walking in like I did with you too

He began to joke back with Lance He was now lying on his back with his head on Ben’s chest

Keith: No one better walk in on you two doing what we were doing because you better not be doing what we were doing

Lance: Aww Keith leave him

Noah: Anyway it’s not like Ben would ever like me like that, or like I like him so you don’t have to worry about that happening

Ben: I wouldn’t be so sure about that

Shit! Noah forgot he added him to this. Wait when did he wake up?

Noah shifted his head so he was looking up at Ben.

“So you like me?” He asked.

He just nodded his head. Ben moved closer to him.

“I like you too” he said and captured his lips in a kiss. It was pretty short but was everything that he could ever ask for.


	25. Snake Bites and Nose Studs

“Keith?”

“Yeah, babe”

“I really wanna gets a nose stud”

It was early morning and Keith had slept over at Lance’s. They were still cuddled together sleepily

He sat up slightly and looked at him.

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah, I’ve been thinking about it since I was like 13 but now I really want to actually do it”

“Are you sure?”

“1 million percent”

“I know a place you can get it done, it’s the same place I got my ears done 2 years ago. Wait what about your parents?”

“I’m pretty sure they would give me the money. I mean they wouldn’t be against it. My mom even has her belly button pierced.”

“Okay then, I’ve always wanted snake bites why don’t I get them too?”

*Time skip*

Well that hurt like a bitch but Lance really fucking like it. It was a small pretty nose stud that fit his face perfectly. Keith got two small black rings. He could tell Lance liked them.

“You look so fucking hot with those” he said going it kiss Keith

“Ah, ah” he said moving away “None of that”

“Ugh I can’t believe I have to wait 2 weeks to kiss you” Lance said flopping down onto the bed next to him from where he had been hovering over Keith

“You think I’m gonna enjoy it” Keith said looking over at him

“Well if I can’t kiss your lips maybe I’ll just have to kiss you in other places” Lance said smirking, going back to his previous position 

He attached his lips to Keith’s neck and started making light hickey’s. He continued to do so until he found a certain spot.

“Mmm, Lance” he breathily moaned out when he started sucking on a certain spot just above his collarbone. Keith felt Lance’s face light up as he continued to make a mark a lot darker and harder than the previous ones he had.

“Lance, mmm, Lance” he muttered barely audible in the same breathy tone

He began to move around underneath Lance, pushing his neck up off the bed and towards him needily. Something told Lance he didn’t want him to stop.

“You like that baby?” Lance asked teasingly

“God yes Lance please” he moaned

“Anything for you babe” Lance continued and ran his hands up and down Keith’s waist as he did. Keith’s hands were running through his hair a lot rougher than Lance usually did to him but he wasn’t complaining. If anything it was a little too tame.

*Time Skip*

As they walked into school Monday morning everyone’s eyes were on them. This wasn’t unusual for Lance being popular and also Keith being gay people tended to stare at them.

“Yo Lance, Keith sup gu-“ Hunk began but stopped with his face covered in shock when he saw them.

“Oh my god when did that happen?” Shiro said pointing to their piercings 

“This weekend” Lance said smiling at them all

“I’ve gotta go see my biology teacher before first period, see you later babe” Keith said slowly letting go of Lance’s hand and giving him a kiss before turning to leave. Lance blushed because he called him babe.

“I’ll save a seat for you incase you’re not back before the bell, you know what our class is like” He said just before Keith began to walk away.

Lance looked over to the others before a concerned voice came

“Lance, we need to talk to you”


	26. Forever and Always

“Whatsup?” He asked turning back to them.

“We think you’ve changed” Allura began

“What do you mean?” He asked confused

“Well your just different now” Shiro said

“Yeah I am, I suppose. But it’s for the better isn’t it. I feel truly like me for the first time and I love that I know feel comfortable enough to express that”

“So how come you changed?”

“Keith is the simple answer. He allows me to feel like I can actually be who I want to be not who everyone expects me to be. I closed my real self away from everyone because I was scared of how people would react but I’m not scared anymore. He makes me feel like the most important person in the world, I’ve never felt that before. I love him and I know that he loves me. There are so many things I’ve never felt strong enough to tell anyone but he made me feel strong. For instance before I met him I’d never told anyone that I had a shit relationship with my parents, who clearly didn’t want me. I mean we’re good now but if it wasn’t for Keith I wouldn’t have stood up for myself and I wouldn’t have a good relationships with them now. Do you think it’s bad that I changed? Do you not like the real me?”

“Told you it would be him” He heard Katie mutter 

“No it’s not bad, I happy that you found the person that makes you feel like that and besides we love you, nothing can change that, no amount off soft coloured clothing, emo music or piercings” Hunk said jokingly nudging him at the end. The others nodded apart from 1

“Thanks guys” He said smiling

“You lot are really ok with this” Keith asked angrily “He changed Lance and you don’t care. He turned him into someone he’s not and next thing he’ll turn him against us. Why are you all ok with this? He was a loner. He had no friends and now suddenly he’s friends with the most popular group in school. You think that’s a coincidence?”

“What are you saying Kaite?” He asked

“He obviously saw you as the weak one and decided to show you the tiniest bit of love which you were clearly lacking and you jumped on him. He saw you as pathetic and lonely so used you as a stepping stool into popularity by turning you into him so someone was there to fill the role whilst he enjoyed his new found ‘fame’. Then he could leave you in the dirt and take your place. You’d be the loner. You’d have no friends. I tried to be nice at first but how can you all be so dumb not to see his plan. He never really wanted you Lance, he’s using you”

“Keith wouldn’t do that to me” Lance said tears filing his eyes, he felt Hunk put a hand on his shoulder.

“Damn right I wouldn’t what the fuck is wrong with you?” He turned around to where the voice had came from and Keith was standing there looking frustrated and beyond annoyed.

“Why would you say that to him? You were talking about you being his friend but a friend would support the other no matter what. You just don’t like the fact that Lance is finally comfortable being who he really is because it’s ‘different’ to you. Incase you hadn’t noticed it’s not like I ever made Lance come over to your table and make friends with you. I let you bridge that gap if you wanted because I thought you wouldn’t like me. I love Lance, nothing could ever change that. He treats me like a human being unlike most people in this shithole. I don’t care about popularity, if anything I prefer having few friends because they’re supposed to care more than when everyone is your ‘friend’. It’s not my fault Lance has changed, sure I enabled him to feel comfortable enough to do it but everything he’s done has been his idea. He chose everything. I didn’t force him into anything. I never would. I love every version of him. I don’t care if he’s the hottest person alive (although that is an advantage) or if he’s the dumbest person in the world. I’ll love him no matter what” Keith said

Katie just stormed off.

Lance moved closer to Keith and he wrapped his arms around him. Lance did the same and buried his head in Keith’s chest allowing the tears to fully flow whilst his chin was on the top of his head.

“I love you too. Forever and always” He said slightly muffled


	27. Sad

Lance couldn’t believe Katie had just said all that. She was the one to come over to our table and introduce Keith to the rest of the group along with Hunk.

They were still standing in the corridor with him in Keith’s arms facing the other four who had shocked expressions on their faces.

Keith lifted one of his hands to gently stroke through his hair.

“It’s gonna be ok Lance. None of what she said was true in any way. I love you so much” He said quietly to him.

“She hates the real me and she hates you. Why? How could anyone hate you you’re amazing. I thought out of everyone you two would get along best” he said words slightly mumbled as his head was still tucked into Keith’s chest and he could feel Lance’s tears soaking through his t-shirt. 

“I thought we were getting along too but I guess not”

Lance slowly brought his head out of his chest as the bell rang signalling the start of first period.

“Lance we don’t agree with her at all” Shiro began

“Yeah if anything we love that Keith has brought out the real you” Hunk agreed

“It’s nice to see you so happy” Matt said

“Thanks guy, I love you lot” Lance said wiping his eyes and taking Keith’s hand in his.

“We love you too” They all said

Lance was pretty quiet throughout the day. He was more sad about the fact that Katie ‘hated’ Keith than he was anything else. I guess even Noah and Ben noticed when he got in the car to go home.

“Hey guys, me and Noah are going on a date tonight, we’re going bowling and were wondering if you wanted to make it a double date”

“We wouldn’t want to intrude” Lance said

“You’re not we wouldn’t offer if you were. Plus it’ll be funny cause Keith is terrible at bowling. Like last time he accidentally through it and it landed the the gutter on the other side of the lane next to ours” 

This made Lance laugh

“Ok we’ll go thanks guys”


	28. Double Date pt1

They arrived at the bowling alley and Noah, and Keith went up to the desk, whilst Lance and Ben went to the toilet. A girl around Keith’s age was sitting there looking bored.

“Hey, urm 4 for 3 games please”  
“I only see two of you?’ She said questioningly  
“Oh were on a double date, they’ve just gone to the toilet” Noah said to her catching her attention  
“Oh well, my shift gets off in 30 minutes and I’m sure you’d have more fun with me than with her” She said turning back to Keith “I mean she left with her friend to make you come and pay so she’s probably just using you anyway. I would never do that”

Keith rolled his eyes and turned to Noah  
“What is it with everyone thinking we’re using each other today” He said quietly and Noah chuckled, Keith had told him what happened because he was concerned about Lance being upset.

“Sup bitches we back” Noah and Keith turned around to Ben and Lance coming towards them. Ben a lot more lively than Lance.

Ben slug his arm around Noah’s shoulders smiling down at him.

Lance just stood next to Keith, with a sad look on his face like he was about to cry. Keith put his arm round his waist and pulled him closer to him.

“You ok babe?” He asked. He shook his head a bit.

Keith looked back over to the girl waiting to get their lane set up. She had a shocked look on her face, clearly from her previous comments, she had not expected both of their dates to be guys.

She told them their lane number and Keith told Noah and Ben to go set up whilst he talked to Lance.

“What happened?” He asked  
“Katie sent a massive paragraph to the group chat before leaving. She hates me”  
“Lance, I’m sure she doesn’t actually hate you, maybe she’s just not good with change. I mean how long have you known her like 6 years, she’s probably just scared of losing you so she’s pushing you away hoping it will hurt less. I’m not excusing what she’s said and done I’m just saying don’t let it ruin your mood. It’s not worth it. You’re worth so much more than that babe”  
“Thanks Keith” He said hugging him  
“No problem I love you”  
“I love you too” he replied

When they got to the lane Noah and Ben had set up. There were two teams.

‘BBB&PBN and Keef&Lonce’

“What does yours stand for?” Keith asked

“Bi Boi ben and Pretty Boi Noah” Ben began  
“No it’s bi boi Ben and pan boi Noah” Noah argued  
“I disagree” Ben replied  
“Ben chose that and I chose yours” Noah said  
“Well why is it that?”  
“Because it’s your names spelt wrong”  
“Why?” I asked  
“Cause why not” Ben said

Keith turned to Lance and they both just shook their heads.

“Anyway you bitches ready to lose” Noah said, him and Ben were so alike

“Yeah, your on”


	29. Double Date pt2

They were halfway through their last game. As expected Noah and Ben had won both of the first and Keith and Lance were behind in this one, only by a few points though. Keith was getting better and better as they went on and actually seemed really proud of himself. Lance’s mood had drastically increased and he was having so much fun. 

Keith had just hit 6 pins down and was heading back to the bench Lance was sat on when the smile whipped off his face. Lance turned around to see what he was looking at. The manager was standing there with another employee around our age. She had her arms crossed and a smug look on her face.

“Kid look I’m gonna have to ask you to leave” He said to Keith. Lance stood up and walked towards them.  
“What has he done?” He asked  
“My employee said that he made sexual comments and advances towards her”  
Lance couldn’t hold in the laughter that was trying to escape his mouth.  
“Keith … being sexual … towards a girl. Oh my god that’s hilarious” He said between laughs. The manger looked at him confusedly.

“That’s not what happened at all” Noah said coming over to them “She was asking why there was only two of us and not the four we were paying for, we said our dates are in the bathroom and she stated bitching to Keith saying that her shift was over in 30 minutes and how she was so much better than the ‘girl’ he was on a date with because she would use him or whatever”  
“And then I was like what’s with everyone thinking my relationship is based on using and being used today and then Lance and Ben showed up and she told us our lane number and then we left” Keith finished

“Seriously are you going to believe him and this literal child, he’s just covering for him” the bitch said

“As I might have already pointed out, Keith being anywhere near sexual with a girl is the funniest thing I’ve ever heard. He’s hella gay”  
“And hella into Lance, I would never cheat on him ever”  
“Yeah you wanna try spending as much time with them as we do it’s the most obvious thing in the world” Ben joined in

“He’s lying, he pretending to be gay as a cover up” the bitch said  
“Oh trust me I’m not” Keith said before coming closer to Lance and grabbing his waist pulling him into him. 

Their lips collided and Lance felt his heart light up. His arms naturally snaked around his neck as the kiss continued as slow and passionate as their first, filled with so much love. The world around Lance seemed to disappear and the only thing that he could think about and the only thing he wanted to think about right now was Keith and the feeling of his lips on his. Keith slowly pulled away and turned back to the manager and bitch.

“That proof enough for you” 

The bitch just looked annoyed and the manager shocked

“I’m sorry for the accusation, this isn’t the first time she’s lied about something here, enjoy the rest of your game” he said walking away the girl moodily following behind him.

“Can I take your hand away now” Noah asked

They both turned to him and Ben where Ben was almost pissing himself laughing. Noah was holding one of Ben’s hands over his eyes.

“Yeah you can” Ben said still laughing

“Good, like I think you guys are cute and all but I really didn’t want to see that”

“Aww you jealous” Ben said in a tormenting voice “Don’t worry, I’ll do that to you later if you want” he whispered the last part in Noah’s ear

Noah shivered slightly and went bright red. Keith, who had also heard just shook his head.

They finished the final game and Keith and Lance won, let’s just say that I think Noah was a little distracted and became worse than Keith when he had originally started. This caused Ben to ‘help’ him, which in Lance’s opinion just made it worse.

“They’re so cute” He said  
“Yeah adorable” Keith said sarcastically  
“Behave, they’re like mini us’s”  
“Thats what I’m worried about, they’re only fifteen”  
“Oh shut up, it’s not like they’re fucking” Lance said laughing  
“Yeah I suppose, but if I find out anything even remotely like that is happening, Ben’s losing limbs” he began laughing with him


	30. Glue

“What if everyone really hates the real me but they’re just pretending not to” Lance said whilst laid pretty much on top of Keith’s chest. They were at his house for once and lying on his bed. It was around half 12 in the morning.

“I don’t hate the real you. I love you. No matter what I’ll love you. You haven’t changed as much as you think you have Lance. Sure you dress in slightly more soft and have a nose piercing but you’re still the same kind, caring, funny, considerate and loveable person that you’ve always been. Don’t let anyone change that or make you think that that isn’t still you. You are still you Lance, nothing can change that”

“Thanks, I love you Keith, so much”  
“I love you too Lance, more than words can describe”

He curled further into Keith and fell asleep with his hands running through his hair. He looked so perfect in moments like these that it was hard to remember the broken pieces of him that he was trying desperately to keep together. He told Keith something the other day. It was “I used to feel like a plate that has been smashed on the ground and now you’re my glue, putting me back together and keeping me functioning”. He really was the most precious thing Keith had ever seen.


	31. Forgiving

All 6 of them were hanging around before first period just talking and joking around.

“Lance can I talk to you?” He heard a small familiar voice from behind him.

He turned to see Katie with a sad look on his face.

“Ok” He agreed. Keith gave his hip a squeeze as he walked away slightly following Katie.

They were still in sight of the others but not close enough that they could hear their conversation.

“I’m so sorry Lance. I didn’t mean anything that I said. I was just being a dick and it was uncalled for. I know that Keith isn’t using you or being malicious, I don’t know why I said that. I don’t do well with change and I just didn’t want to lose you so I thought pushing you away would hurt less. But I’ve realised that it still hurt and I also hurt you and Keith which was 10x worse. I guess I was also kinda jealous cause you came out and started dressing like you wanted to and I still couldn’t. I’m not trying to use that as an excuse because it was horrible of me, forgive me please”

He pulled her into a hug.

“Of course I forgive you. I’ve known you for so long and you’re one of my best friends. No matter I’ll always be here for you. Just talk to me next time yeah” He felt her nod against his chest  
“You know Keith said that you were probably scared of losing me”  
“Really?” She said pulling away. Lance nodded  
“He’s a smart one - keep him”  
“I plan to. Also you’re gay?”  
She shook her head

“Do you think she’s apologising?” Hunk said  
“Yeah she is” Allura said

“How do you know?” Shiro I asked  
“I don’t, it just looks like she did. I mean they’re hugging”

They all looked over to them and sure enough they were. Keith smiled. He was glad they were friends again.

They both came back over to the group. Katie stood next to Allura and they whispered to each other before turning back to the group.

Allura took Katie’s hand in hers.

“We’re dating but neither of us are gay”


	32. Pidge

“I’m bi” said Allura  
“And I’m straight” Said Katie

There were confused looks on almost all of their faces.

“But you’re dating a girl and you’re a girl” Said Hunk  
“I’m not a girl, well biologically I am but that’s as far as my femaleness goes. I’m trans” Katie said voice wavering and tears coming from their eyes.

They quickly all pulled them into a group hug.

“Guys we love you no matter what” Shiro

“Yeah we love you as people not because of who you love or what you are” Lance

“So what would you prefer to be called?”

“I like my nickname Pidge for now” he replied

“Well I think it’s really nice” said Keith

“Thanks guys, it really means so much for you to be supportive of me”  
“I told you they would be” Allura said pulling him into her side

“So details” Lance said and they looked at him confusedly “when did you two get together?”

“Oh it was a year a couple of days ago” Allura said nonchalantly

“How have you kept it a secret for that long?” Hunk asked

“I don’t know honestly” Pidge said “But I’m more surprised Matt was able to keep it a secret” Allura nodded  
“Fair enough” Matt said

“Is that how you knew he was apologising?” Shiro asked

“Yeah, I got lucky trying to play that off cause they hugged” Allura said chuckling

“So how long have you known about Pidge?” Keith asked

“About two months into the relationship” Allura said

*Flashback*

“What if she hates me. What if she doesn’t want me anymore. What if she doesn’t love me. What if-“ Pidge said to Matt through the phone. Allura was coming over soon and he planned on telling her but he was so worried

“Pidge, it’s going to be ok. She loves you and if she doesn’t accept you then she doesn’t deserve you. I’ll be home in an hour you can wait for me to tell her if you want.”

“I love her so much. She’s gonna hate me, everyone’s gonna hate me” Pidge couldn’t breathe, it felt like he was suffocating. His words were barely coherent through his sobs and tears which were streaming down his face.

“Pidge, be sensible about it yeah. Do you honestly think she will have a bad reaction? If so don’t do it yet or at least wait until I get home to do it. But if you think she won’t react bad then tell her. She loves you I know she does.”

“Ok thanks” He said and hung up.

There was a knock on the door and he was trying to calm his breathing still and wiping the tears from his face. The logical part of his brain told his she was Allura of course she would accept him. The emotional catastrophiser part of his brain was going wild with all the worst possibilities.

“It’s open” He said knowing it was Allura.

“Hey babe” she said coming into the living room where he was curled up on the sofa a smile on her face. However after noticing him and the ‘state’ he was in her face dropped and she immediately rushed to him.

“What’s wrong babe?” She asked incasing him tightly in her arms and kissing the top of his head

“How would you feel if I told you I’m different to what you originally thought” He said trying to remain as calm as possible

“I would ask you what you mean?” She asked in a soft, calming voice

“You love me right?” He asked

“Of course I do, more than anything else in the world”

“I love you too” He said “I don’t know how to say it without being direct so I’m just gonna do it. I’m trans”

Her grip tightened on him and she ran her fingers through his hair.

“Do you still love me?” Pidge asked

“Of course I do. I love every and anything about you. What do you want me to call you?”

“I like my nickname of Pidge for now”

“I love it”

“So you don’t think of me as any different now”

“No, your still my baby, just now your my baby boy”  
His heart melted at those words and that became his new favourite nickname she had for him.

And with that he fell asleep.

When Matt got back he was fast asleep in Allura’s arms on the sofa still. 

“Hey ‘Lura” He said putting his stuff down.

“Hey Matt”

“Awwww” He said “I take it Pidge told you”

“Yeah how’d you know”

“If he hadn’t he would have been to anxious to have fallen asleep”

“Makes sense”

“So you took it well?” He said almost a statement almost a question

“Yeah, I love him no matter what”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not trans, one of my friends is however we haven’t had an in-depth discussion about names and stuff like that so if I get anything wrong I am sorry.


	33. Graduation

*Time Skip*

They were graduating!

All their families were here. Lance’s parents; Keith’s mom, Noah and Ben; Matt and Pidge’s parents, Hunk’s and Shiro’s parents.

They all looked so proud of them and honestly they so proud of all of them too.

Lance and Keith were as strong as ever.  
Allura and Pidge are still going strong.  
Pidge has come out completely and they’re all so proud of him.  
They’re all going to uni, doing different subjects but still near to each other.

“Thank you miss” Keith said going up to their Social Studies teacher  
“What for?” She asked  
“Partnering me with Lance, I got an incredible boyfriend and 5 amazing friends from it” He said  
She just smiled at him.

They took pictures together and did loads of different poses.

Keith loved his friends. He was so glad that he met them. They’re the best people he knew and he was so proud of all their accomplishments. He hoped they had amazing futures that he was a part of.

Keith and Lance were so alike now. No one can’t believe they ever were **Polar Opposites**.


End file.
